1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching mechanism for use in connecting a working implement to a front end loading tractor or other heavy load carrying machinery. This latching mechanism includes, as main components thereof, a cross rod mounted on one of the tractor and working implement, and a latch device mounted on the other for receiving and retaining the cross rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above latching mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,624, for example. This patent discloses a coupling device for coupling a tractor and a working implement in a way to allow side to side rocking movement relative to each other, and a pivot latch device having a receiving slot for receiving and retaining a cross pin mounted on the working implement. A similar latching mechanism is disclosed also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,722.
The known latching mechanism noted above allows the tractor and working implement to be coupled easily without an irksome operation using a bolt or the like. However, the known mechanism has a disadvantage due to the fact that the slot of the latch device has a fixed width. Where the slot has an increased width to facilitate insertion of the cross pin therein, a reliable fixed coupling is impaired by play between the slot and cross pin. Conversely, if the slot has a reduced width, a careful, tight fitting operation is required for inserting the pin into the slot.